Lily's Pregnant!
by Lady of Fantasy
Summary: Lily Potter didn't mean to get pregnant with Scorpius Malfoy's child. But how will raising a child with your cousins boyfriend going to work, unless they break up?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of the internet. I recently came up with this idea. Tell me what you think after you read please.**

It was Lily Potter's nineteenth birthday. Scorpius, Rose, James, Roxanne, Alice, Fred, and Louis had all gone out for drinks

at a wizarding bar.

Everyone except James was underage, but their fame got them in. Lily, unlike her cousins or brothers, had never had any

sort of alcohol, so when she took her first sip of Firewhiskey, she almost collapsed.

She had began to get tipsy and started dancing with a random brunette boy. Then Scorpius interupted.

He pushed the other guy away and had started grinding against Lily to the rhythm of the music.

She then, without a thought to the consequences dragging Scorpius away from the dance floor and Apparating them both

to his apartment.

The rest was a blur.

Lily had woken the next morning wrapped in pale arms, yet extremely muscular arms.

_What the bloody-_, her thoughts were interupted by a familiar grunt as she began to squirm.

The arms tightened against her waist.

Lily froze. She slowly turned her head and found a familiar head of dark hair matted with sweat.

"Oh, God,"she whispered.

The arms belonged to her brothers best friend and her cousin, Rose's, boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy.

Suddenly, Scorpius's eyes shot open.

"Lily,"he whispered in surprise.

"Scorpius, what happened last night?" she asked, scared to know the answer.

"Scorpius moved his arms from around her waist to bring them up to hisa head,"I-I don't know. I don't remember-"

"Suddenly, Lily squeked,"Scorpius, I think I'm naked!"

Scorpius fell out of the bed,"W-what! What are you doing naked in my bed?"

"I-I don't know! B-but you're naked, too!" said Lily, forcing herself to look up.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Lily, you don't think that we- you know, do you?"

"I don't know, but I have to leave,"she said, taking the sheets and wrapping them around herself. She did a quick spell

as she grabbed her wand that was on the bedside table that caused clothes to appear on her body.

Without finding out what Scorpius had to say about it, she Apparated to her best friend, Alice's, house.

She found Alice in the living room.

"Lily!" Alice said excitedly."How are you?"

"I-I'm fine, Ally."

Alice stopped herself from hugging Lily,"Lils, what's wrong? You sound upset."

Lily collapsed on the couch in tears,"Oh, Ally. I think I've done something horrible! I've slept with Scorpius Malfoy!"

"What!" Alice screamed.

"I-I din't mean to. We were drunk last night and-"

"Lily, before you continue, we have to do something first."

Lily looked at Alice with tearstained eyes,"W-what?"

"We have to see if you're pregnant


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyguys. Sorry I haven't updated. I've been in Arizona. And a lot of you guys have been saying that this story isn't very detailed and it's rush. For that I'm sorry. I will pace it more from here on out.**

Lily and Alice walked into the bathroom. Alice took out a pregnancy test from the cabinet. Lily saw a stack of pregnancy tests.

"Um, Alice, why do you have a bunch of pregnancy tests in your cabinet?"asked Lily.

Alice blushed,"Oh, um. Well I've been trying to get pregnant."

"What? With who?"Lily nearly screamed.

"Um, well. I've been going home with a few different guys everey now and then."Alice blushed deeper.

"Holy shite! Alice, why are you trying to get pregnant already? You're only nineteen!"

"I know, I know. It's just that I really want a baby."

"Well I wish you luck in your quest, my friend,"Lily said.

Alice laughed,"Thanks Lils."

"Yeah, and if IO am pregnant, I think you can have my kid,"Lily said cheekily.

"Yeah right. I wouldn't do that to you,"said Alice.

"Good, because I wouldn't let you."Lily said with a teasing smile.

Alice laughed again,"Gee, thanks."

Lily smiled. Alice then got serious.

"Alright. Time for the test."

Lily sighed, trying to calm herself,"Alright, I'm ready."

Alice nodded and handed Lily the test.

Lily quickly took the test and brought it over to the sink.

She sighed when she saw that it said she was...

**Hey guys. I know that was a short chapter, but I wanted to put a little friendliness in there and leave you guys with a cliff hanger. So until next R&R and byes :D**


End file.
